Dream Heroes the movie: 4 season rescue!
by Unknownly
Summary: A movie featuring Tenkai Knights, Gaist Crushers, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure, a 3D world called Shikisetsunosekai, were invaded by a Veclipse-Eraser man named Yomigare, five stars, must help the survived boy, Momiji to save his friends from different realms and his homeworld. Note: when reading this, please imagine you're watching a movie in a theatre
1. Forewords and Introduction

**Dream Heroes The movie: 4 seasons rescue!**

By Azizichan

Disclaimer: this is the fanmade sequel of Pretty Cure Dream stars, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure belong to Toei, Tenkai Knights belongs to Spin Master, ShoPro, and Bones Studio, and Gaist Crushers belongs to Capcom and Pierrot studio

Hello, welcome to my five ways crossover, first, I want to tell something behind this story.

Before I permanently become a gaist crusher fan, I want to create super hero dream stars that include 3 ongoing shows, kamen rider ex-aid, uchuu sentai kyuranger, and kirakira pretty cure a la mode, also include tenkai knights, the elements take from ninnin girls vs. boys final wars, kamen rider genm episode 2 and 3, and pretty cure dream stars.

But, during this year's ramadhan, when I suddenly saw gaist crusher on toonami after watching Sonic boom, I quickly search about it on google and see the video on youtube, and slowly... I like it and that inspirate me to add gaist crusher to this crossover, when I'm chatting with Starmix03's tumblr about a permission to make a sequel of the new super hero all stars, she didn't permitted me to create her new story because those stories is from her idea, so I change the title into Dream Heroes and "dissable" her story sequel, and become a fanmade sequel of Precure Dream Stars, 'cause I do this story with my ideas.

For elements, I use go! princess precure movie at the beggining of the part 2 of the movie, the pumpkin kingdom, pretty cure all stars dx in where Nozomi and Love bump each other, kamen rider ex-aid episode 14 after ex-aid first time transform to level XX, chou super hero taisen for all riders, sentais, cures, knights, and crushers gather, and the most, precure dream stars, especially the 2D effects for this movie's effect, that rosy cheek, 3D effect, introduction, and more.

Okay, all done, now it's time for an introdution.

* * *

Introduction: TenGai Kisetsu Light

(The traditional japanese instrument strumming, we can see the transformed Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders sitting in the sparkling room with Japanese style)

Braven: Hello! Thank you for coming to the theatre

Hayato: This movie is the golden one and it's completely different than the others, 'cause we will appear in the theatre too

Rekka: Before this movie starts, we want to tell you something... *showing that flashlight* This TenGai Kisetsu Light!

Braven: You can cheer for us with this when we're in a pinch, but not only that, you can use this to find something or show the heroes a way

Lydendor: If you want to know more about the function, you can use this to beat off the monsters, such as Veclipses, and Gaists, when they try to attack you.

Rekka: Yep, your support and the power of this light makes miracle

Lydendor: But, be careful when you stand up and hit agaist your friends when using the light

Hayato: Even even look the activated light too close.

Braven: Now, Dream Heroes the movie: 4 seasons rescue

The Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders: Starts!

The scene fades to black.


	2. Ch 1 (Prologue): Momiji's escapement

Ok... let's see inside the precious four seasons shrines in the full moon night.

"Well... you must be know I become the Tenkai Knight since I'm the fifth grade...", Guren start the story as the path follows up the shrines, "But... I just want to say this, everytime, we'll always take care of our friends, play with them, even laugh together, althrough... when our friends got threatened, it's hard to think how are we gonna help them...", when entering the precincts, it was a world full of snow, cherry blossoms, fireworks, and autumn leaves called Shikisetsunosekai.

There, a red maple leaf boy with maple red hair, red eyes, wearing an autumn red ninja outfit with sparkling transparent owl's wings like cape, sparkles around his outfit and a pink cherry blossom girl were chased by a masked man, Teikiatsu, and three chinese phoenix beasts, Aotori, Momotori and Kurotori.

"Sakura, hurry! Hold my hand and you'll be safe", said that boy, Momiji, who run like a ninja.

"Ok!", said that girl, Sakura, she hold Momiji's left hand with her right hand.

And there was a Veclipse-Eraser man, Yomigare watching the situation.

"Well... Aotori, Momotori, Kurotori, capture Sakura!", commanded Teikiatsu.

"Aye aye sir!", Aotori, Momotori, Kurotori, then, capture Sakura, "Ah! Momiji-sama! Help!"

"Eh? Sakura! Stop it you three!", Momiji do his maple hurricane technique to stunt Aotori, Momotori, and Kurotori, "Sakura... you're okay?", asked him.

"Yeah...", replied Sakura, and hold Momiji's hand again, then, the two run through the serveral precinct, at the path with lake, Sakura stopped.

"Sakura, what's wrong?", asked Momiji.

"I can't run anymore...", replied Sakura.

"Don't worry... let me help you!", Momiji then, carried Sakura by hugging her, and fly fastly like an owl, and they arrive at the bamboo grove, there's a door called portal shrine, but first Sakura want to give something to Momiji.

"Momiji-sama, here... please find the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures with these notable team emblems...", Sakura gave the 3 cards of hints of collectible items of the kamen rider, super sentai, and pretty cure respectively on the year's on air mostly, blue for 2017's which the drawing is 12 colored stars surrounding a game console and a cake, yellow for 2016's which the drawing is six different animals surrounding a ball and a jewel, green for 2015's which the drawing is six colored shurikens surrounding a car and a key.

"Ok... but, there are two more teams to help us... with rare red wolf team leader and yellow second team leader", Momiji show up the red keyword card he put in his pocket.

"Hey... that keyword...", murmured Sakura, "Are the unknown two teams?"

"You'll see after I found them...", replied Momiji.

Momiji, then, took out his TenGai Kisetsu Light, turn it on straight to the shrine, and it's opened.

"Sakura, hurry!", said Momiji to Sakura, but... Teikiatsu appear with Yomigare.

"Are you trying to escape, Momiji-kun?", asked Yomigare, "Teikiatsu, turn him into origami"

"Yes, sir...", Teikiatsu threw a paper crane to Momiji, but, "Momiji-sama! AH!", Sakura saved Momiji, but she turned into goldfish origami instead...

"Sakura!", Momiji grab that origami of Sakura, "No... no... Teikiatsu! When I'm back with the riders, sentais, cures, and two more teams, you'll regret! YOURSEEEELF! TEIKIATSU!", Momiji jumped to the shrine, and the sparkles around his outfit dissappear, and his hair become crimson, himself becomes 2D, and he fell down over the sky.

"Huh? Let's see then...", said Teikiatsu, and the shrine closed.

* * *

GCG base.

Momiji fell down to the GCG base, on the testing room, Rock Vulcan suddenly heard something on that room from behind, he checked the room with Midori Hisui, Kongōji Kohaku, Hotari Luminera, and Magnes, "What's wrong with this room?! Eh... who is this boy? Are you okay?"

"Ugh... please... help me... where's the team with these keywords?", asked Momiji.

"Heh? That thing? You need the heroes to help you?", asked Kohaku.

"Yes... please...", replied Momiji.

"In that case...", Vulcan about to shout something, "COME HERE! Knights and partners!"

* * *

Ōgami's home.

Ōgami Guren, awaken with his sleepy eyes, and woke up, "Ugh... did I just dream something?"

"What happened in your dream, brother?", asked his little sister, Ōgami Katsumi.

"I was dreaming... a red owl boy running away with a pink goldfish girl from a villain Yomigare and a masked man Teikiatsu... and the boy escaped from that world and fell down to GCG base", suddenly, Guren remembered something else, the knights and their partners Tekkou City tour! "What? Tekkou City...? I MUST GO TO THE WHITE RICE SHOP!!!!!"

(Playing the opening, Kisetsu wo SYNCHRONIZE! ~Gensou no Heroes~, at the mid-opening, a special Tenkai plane fly to Tekkou City)


	3. Ch 2: Ecounter with Momiji

At the Tenkai Plane...

"Huh? Seriously?", asked Ceylan.

"Yes, my dream tell something else is strange", replied Guren.

"Wait, a red owl boy and a pink goldfish girl running from a villain, seriously?", asked Chooki.

"Yes", replied Guren.

Meanwhile, White-san looking at the view in the plane's GPS, "Huh? Why there are no maple leaves this autumn?"

"What?!", Katsumi quickly saw the GPS, "Hey... there should be maple leaves this autumn, but why?"

"Yeah, I feel there's something bad with the season surrounding around the world", said Guren's and Katsumi's dad

"I don't know, that's the problem dad, every season got something bad", replied Guren.

"What?", Gen and Rakeru surprised to what they said.

"Leave this to me!", Rakeru about to use his magic spell, but Gen stopped him.

"Rakeru-san, your magic won't work, because a villain did all of these and unable to be restore by spell", explained Gen.

" _What? Who did that..._ ", asked Rakeru in his mind.

"Guys, the plane will be landed on a forest, by the way, I just want to go to White Rice Shop", said Guren.

"White Rice Shop? I'll go with you!", said Chooki.

* * *

Then, Guren and Chooki walking at the streetwalk of Tekkou City.

"What's White Rice Shop?", asked Chooki.

"Well... it's a shop that sells lunch boxes in different variant", replied Guren.

"Hey? How do you know that?", asked Chooki surprisingly.

"I read it from internet yesterday", replied Guren.

Then, they arrive at the White Rice Shop, and Shirogane Rekka is keeping the shop himself.

"Excuse me", said Guren.

"Welcome", Rekka greeted the two, "What do you want to order?"

Guren pointed at the deluxe one, "Two special deluxe please"

"Ok, right away", said Rekka.

"Deluxe special? Is that delicious?", asked Chooki.

"Well... you'll see then", replied Guren.

Then, Rekka served two deluxe special one, "Thanks for waiting"

"Chair for us please", said Guren.

"Ok", said Rekka.

"Hmmm... when the maple leaves will come?", asked Guren.

"Let's eat...", the two eat the lunch box they ordered, then...

"It's delicious!", said the two.

"Eh?", suddenly, Rekka, Guren, and Chooki saw a red owl boy, Momiji, standing.

"Who's that boy?", asked Rekka.

"The boy, in my dream!", Guren surprised with that boy.

"Guys... guys", Hayato ran up to them.

"Eh, Hayato, what are you doing here?", asked Rekka.

"I also found that boy", replied Hayato.

"What?!", the three surprised.


	4. Ch 3: Goldfish ragement, concetration

Momiji came up to the four.

"Wait... that boy in my dream was real!", Guren realized that boy in his dream was real.

"What?!", Rekka surprised what Guren's said.

"Huh?", Momiji confused.

"Well... your name... Momiji!", Guren guess Momiji's name correctly.

"Eh?!", Momiji surprised that Guren guess his name.

"No way, how do you know his name?", asked Rekka, Chooki, and Hayato surprisingly.

"Uh... haha... am I right?", Guren blushed.

"Yes... who are you?", asked Momiji.

"I'm Ōgami Guren", replied Guren.

"I'm Shirogane Rekka", continued Rekka.

"I'm Hachisuka Chooki", said Chooki.

"And I'm Kongōji Hayato", said Hayato.

Then, Momiji took out the red keyword card, "Huh, the hair... is the same as yours!"

"What?", the Red Wolf Team Leaders and the Yellow Second Team Leaders surprised to what Momiji.

"What do you mean?", asked Guren.

"As you see, are you the team like in this card's hint?", asked Momiji, showing up the card's hint.

"Eh? You right... what do you mean with that, us?", asked Guren.

"Yes, your team", replied Momiji.

Guren pulled his cheek, "Am I dreaming? Or not?"

"Well... are you serious?", asked Chooki.

Meanwhile, at Shirogane home of White Rice Shop's rooftop, Teikiatsu secretly summoned Sakura Goldfish Gaist-Veclipse by insert Sakura Tencard and Blossom Kingyo Gaimetal to a Veclipse's core block, and it landed with Aotori and Momotori in front of the Red Wolf Team Leaders and the Yellow Second Team Leaders.

"Wait... a Gaist?", asked Rekka.

"A Veclipse and those fused?", asked Guren.

"And two strange birds?", asked the Yellow Senond Team Leaders.

Aotori and Momotori just about to attack Momiji, "Watch out!", Guren saved Momiji from the attack.

"Hey, you!", shouted Aotori.

"Momiji, leave this to us!", Guren and Chooki quickly finish their lunch boxes and pay it, "Thanks for the food"

"Well... this will be okay, Guren, Chooki, we'll join you, we're the Gaist Crushers of GCG", Rekka just already tidy up, then he and Hayato join the two.

"Oh, great, we're Tenkai Knights", said Guren, "This time, is not dream, because we are here!"

* * *

"Gear Mode, Tenkai Go!", shouted Guren and Chooki.

"The ignite wolf, Burning Braven!"

"The thundering wasp, Thunder Lydendor!"

"Blaze up, crimson wolf of flame! Exceed Fenrir, Gaist On!", shouted Rekka.

"Swirl out, gold avian of storm! Glory Garuda, Gaist On!", shouted Hayato.

"Exceed Fenrir, equip complete!"

"Glory Garuda, equip complete!"

"Now, for friends and hopes, we'll restore the precious things!", said Braven.

"Whoa, what's your team's name?", asked Momiji.

"I and Chooki are Tenkai Knights, Rekka and Hayato are Gaist Crushers from an organization, GCG", explained Braven.

"Let's go!", said Rekka.

Then, the four fight the Gaist Veclipse, Aotori, and Momotori.

"Huh? Tenkai Knights! Gaist Crushers!", said Momiji.

But, the four's attack doesn't work to the Gaist Veclipse, and two chinese phoenix beasts.

"Whoa... that's too strong", said Lydendor.

"By the way, follow me!", said Braven.


	5. Ch 4: The Gather

The five escape and fly away to the sky. They hid on a forest near Tekkou Middle School, the beasts try to find them, but they don't see them,

"Where are they?", asked Momotori.

"I don't know, let's go!", replied Aotori.

And the three left.

"Did they ran away?", asked Braven.

"I guess...", replied Lydendor.

"What now? We can't do this alone...", asked Rekka.

"Do you have friends?", asked Momiji.

"Yes, and they still hang out with Rekka's friends, I guess...", replied Braven.

"Where I can find them?", asked Momiji, and suddenly, his TenGai light glows and show up where's the doorlight is.

"With that", the four pointed the light in Momiji's pocket.

"Wait, alright!", Momiji threw another TenGai Light to Braven, and followed the light path, and get into that doorlight, and it's on the Tekkou Middle School's entrance door, the four saw Momiji entered it.

"Well... the door is on my school's entrance...", commented Rekka.

"Is that your school, Rekka?", asked Braven, while he hold another TenGai Light.

"Yes", replied Rekka.

"What about you, Hayato?", asked Lydendor.

"Nope, I attend the GCG academy, just like the other members", replied Hayato.

"Eh?", Lydendor surprised that must be the training academy of that organization.

* * *

At the theatre we watch, Momiji appears with red light, "Wow... cool... heh?! So many people here watch us! Hey, hey... I need your help to find the Tenkai Knights and Gaist Crushers, wave your TenGai light!"

And, a scene show up the other knights and crushers were.

"Oh, there they are! Thanks a lot! Please help me later!", Momiji exited the theatre.

* * *

At the Tekkou City's streetwalk, the others knights and crushers were first time met each other while walking.

"So, you guys are Gaist Crusher from GCG?", asked Ceylan.

"Yes, we observe any Gaists around the world, we fight it and collect the Gaimetal, the jewel which is the origin of Gaists", explained Sango, the new Gaist Crusher.

"Well, by the way, we're the Tenkai Knights, we protect earth and planet cube from Veclipse attacks, and we work together with Spectros", explained Katsumi.

Then, Momiji appeared from behind a building.

"Guys, please, you gotta help them!", said Momiji.

The other knights and crushers silent for a moment, "Wait, do you mean, a Skill Veclipse?", asked Ceylan.

"And a Gaist, fused into one?", added Shiren.

Meanwhile, at the forest near Tekkou Middle School, the Red wolf team leaders and the Yellow second team leaders still fight the Skill Veclipse, Aotori, and Momotori, then, the other knights and crushers arrive.

"Brother", said Katsumi.

"Rekka", said Sango.

"Great!", said Braven and Lydendor.

"Guys!", said Rekka and Hayato.

* * *

"Gear mode, Tenkai go!", shouted the other knights.

"The coldest eagle, Blizzard Tributon!"

"The raging turtle, Gaia Valorn!"

"The stormy wolf, Shippuno Kurokishi!"

"The shiny spider, Sparking Venetta!"

"The surging shark, Ocean Satellia!"

"The magical pegasus, Shining Pegashion!"

"Rumble, hidden snake of soil! Shinobi Orochi, Gaist on!", shouted Kurama.

"Crystallize, the freezing heavenly unicorn! Crystal Unicorn, Gaist on!", shouted Shiren.

"Roar, the great dragon of black thunder! Blitz Dragoon, Gaist on!", shouted Izuna.

"Shine, the winged girl of sixteenth moon! Moonlight Fairy, Gaist on!", shouted Sango.

"Equip complete!"


	6. Ch 5: The Clash

"No way, they have friends?", asked Momotori.

"This is impossible, let's go!", said Aotori.

The beasts run toward to the knights and crushers, "Guys! Watch out!", Satellia warned them, the beast is about to catch them, but they jump off from its attack

"Beni!", commanded Braven to Venetta.

"Ok!", she nodded and trapped the beasts with her sticky webs, "Chooki, Hayato!"

"Yes!", the yellow second team leaders nodded, and jump toward the beast, and attacked the beasts with the thundering whirlwind which trap the beasts, the crystal and cube sparks appear above the Gaist-Veclipse's head, "Wolves! Crush chance!"

"Yeah!", the red wolf team leaders nodded, and jump off, grabbed their hand each other, " **Guren no Rekka Bakuretsu!** ", their free hands unleashed the burst of crimson fiery explosion that striked the beast, with the help of all knights' and crushers' powers.

"Burning a shoot to your heart!", said Braven, and the whole Gaist-Veclipse's bodies turn into crystal with cube sparks which break and turn back into the Sakura Skill Card and Blossom Kingyo Gaimetal which they catch it respectively, while Aotori and Momotori disappear.

"Crush complete!", said Rekka.

"Momiji! You don't have to hide anymore!", said Braven to Momiji, the others confused who's Momiji.

Then, Momiji unhide himself from a tree, "Guys, thank you for defeating that beast", said Momiji.

"Eh, is that boy... Momiji?", asked Rekka.

"Yes, he is, he's from the other world called Shikisetsunosekai, he live in Momijigahara realm", replied Braven.

"Shikisetsunosekai?", asked Izuna.

"Yep, the rest of the realm are Sakuragahara, Hanabigahara, and Yukigahara, and Sakura is the only female from that world, the world's core is attack by Yomigare, Momiji escape from that world and fell down to the GCG base", replied Braven.

"Wait... how did you know all of these?", asked Hayato.

"It's all from my/his dream!", replied Braven and Stella together.

"Oh, is that so?", asked Rekka.

Suddenly, Rock Vulcan calling him by Gai phone.

"Rekka, please come back to the base with your teammates, but this time, asked the Tenkai Knights, and Momiji, we gonna disscuss something together with the knights' partners too", said Vulcan.

"Um... ok...", Rekka rejected the call by touch the screen of the Gai phone's pouch, "Braven, we all going to the GCG base together"

"Ok... but for what? A discussion with Momiji?", asked Braven.

"Yes", replied Rekka.


	7. Ch 6: Information and Guide from Momiji

GCG base.

The knights, and crushers already detransformed from before, they, the TKC and GCG crews already gathered in the base, even already know their name each other.

"Vulcan-san, what's going on?", asked Rekka.

"Everyone, I just found that boy, Momiji-kun, when you guys still outside, he said his homeworld, Shikisetsunosekai is under attack, a man, Yomigare attack that world, and capture his friends, Sakura, Hanabi, Yuki, Shizuku, and a man turned them into these", explain Vulcan, showed up a pink goldfish origami of Sakura turned to, a yellow bee origami that Hanabi turned into, a snow blue hare origami that Yuki turned into, and a blue fox origami that Shizuku turned into.

"What?!", Souji squealed.

"No way! How come he turned them like that?", asked Lita.

"We don't know, but Hikaru the crane captured by Yomigare", explained Kohaku.

"Oh, no! That's too shocking news! We can't banned it! How do they know all of these, Momiji?", asked Alexa.

"I tell this to all of these GCG crews before I met Guren or Braven behind a building, Guren also know this from his dream", explained Momiji.

"Oh yeah, they also left the Gaimetals for you, crushers, and the Skill Cards for you, knights", said Hisui.

"Huh? Where is it, Momiji?", asked the Red Wolf Team Leaders together to Momiji.

"Here", Momiji took out four gaimetals and four skill cards, "There are: Blossom Kingyo, Sakura which both are used by Teikiatsu to create a Goldfish skill Gaist-Veclipse, the others are: Spark Hachi, Hanabi, Maple Fukurou, Momiji, Snow Usagi, Yuki, Waterdrop Kitsune, Shizuku, Light Tsuru, and Hikaru, I give you these"

"Wow, that's so many of them...", commented Rekka, as he took the Maple Fukurou Gaimetal, Guren took the Momiji Skill Card, Hayato took the Blossom Kingyo Gaimetal, Chooki took the Sakura Skill card, Kurama took the Spark Hachi Gaimetal, Toxsa took the Hanabi skill card, Shiren took the Snow Fukurou gaimetal, Ceylan took the Yuki skill card, Izuna took the Waterdrop Kitsune gaimetal, Gen took the Shizuku skill card, Sango took the Light Tsuru gaimetal, and Beni took the Hikaru skill card.

"And one more, I have the rest 6 keyword cards", Momiji show up the other cards, that's the insignia of the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure, which those are took respectively.

"Whoa... these keyword cards are the team you need too? Who are they?", asked Guren.

"Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures", explained Momiji.

"Oh, ok... then?", asked Gen.

"Well, all of us of TKC and GCG bond officially already when you're still hang out, and we've got the flashlights from Momiji, here", said Luminera, show up the TenGai Kisetsu Light.

"What... what are these golden flashlights...?", Hayato murmured, as Guren, TKC and GCG crews took those lights.

"These flashlights are TenGai Kisetsu Light", replied White-san.

"Hey... where are those teams with these insignia?", asked Guren.

"Um... they're in... wait a minute first!", Momiji ran somewhere.

* * *

Momiji arrive at the theatre again.

"Everyone, I need your help", said Momiji to us, "Please tell me where the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures are", the map appear behind Momiji, "Don't forget to wave your TenGai Kisetsu Light!", then the respective colour lights show up which turn into keyword cards for noting the location where are the team, "Oh, there they are... thank you! bye!", Momiji exited the theatre with the red light.

* * *

Now, back to the movie, the knights and crushers were guided by Momiji where the rectangular portal from the door they go to, let's see from the Red Wolf Team Leaders, Black Murasaki, Katsumi, and Lita first, they on the elevator's door, "Is this the way, Momiji?", asked Rekka.

"Yes...", replied Momiji, then, the rectangular red light appear in front of the Red Wolf Team Leaders, Black Murasaki, Katsumi, and Lita, "Thanks, Momiji, we'll met again soon after the search, let's go, Rekka, guys!", said Guren, and the Red Wolf Team Leaders, Black Murasaki, Katsumi, and Lita entered that portal, which then disappear, "Um... what about us?", asked Ceylan.

"Right there", Momiji pointed the training room's door for the Blue Blizzard's, Pink Star's, Rakeru's, and Alexa's portal to enter, "For you guys, right there", Momiji pointed the discuss room's door for the Yellow Second Team Leaders', Green Gaia's, Kinta's, and Souji's portal to enter.


	8. Ch 7: Game, Constellation, Sweets

Ichigozakamachi

The Red Wolf Team Leaders, Black Murasaki, Katsumi, and Lita arrive at that town on its shopping street from the portal they go by, "Ah... is this the town?", asked Guren.

The Red Wolf Team Leaders, Black Murasaki, and Katsumi start to search the kamen riders, super sentais, and pretty cures like in their keyword cards' items, Guren uses his watch for detecting heroes they want to search, a few minutes later... "Kirakira Patisserie?", he suddenly saw a café in front of them, it's also has a name of that place.

"Eh? It's that a café?", asked Rekka.

Guren thinked again, "Somebody must be own this café, but who?"

Then, a girl with orange hair and especially, wearing a patisserie clothe, greeted them, "Welcome! Do you want some special sweets?"

"Eh? Special sweets?!", Rekka surprised they offered like that.

"Special sweets you said?!", Katsumi was surprisingly interested, and they quickly entered it.

Guren and Black Murasaki confused to their friends who are so excited, they decide to enter that patisserie, there, they saw some people who are the 2017's and 2014's riders, sentais, and cures there, the view was nice inside, the aquarium, floor, and chair design are interesting, "Whoa...", they amazed with the view.

"That's kinda, nice... what's your name?", said Gen.

"Thank you, I'm Usami Ichika", said that girl, "You guys?"

"Well, I'm Guren, this is Rekka, Izuna, Gen, and Katsumi, nice to meet you, Ichika", Guren started to introduce himself and his friends.

And then, a fairy, Pekorin passing by them.

"Eh...", Guren suddenly saw Pekorin passing by, "You look too cute, what's your name?"

Pekorin glanced at him, "Eh? I'm Pekorin ~peko, You?"

"I'm Guren", said Guren to Pekorin.

"Here, want these muffins?", Ichika offered six sakura muffins.

"Eh? Thanks, Ichika-chan!", said Guren to Ichika, and took one muffin and ate it, others too, and finished.

"Hey, Ichika, did you own this café?", asked Guren to Ichika.

"Um... yes, but I'm not alone at all, there are my friends too", replied Ichika, "Emu-san! Lucky-san! Everyone!"

"Yes!", said the Ex-aid riders, Kyurangers, and Ichika's teammates, especially Poppy Pipopapo, Ōtori Tsurugi, and Kiraboshi Ciel or Kirarin came over them.

"Hello there", greeted Houjou Emu.

"Oh, hi... doctor?", greeted Katsumi.

"Yes, I'm Houjou Emu", Emu introduced himself.

"And I'm Lucky", Lucky introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you guys", said Guren, smiling.

Then, the 2014 teams came up to them, "Hello there... I'm Kazuraba Kouta, this is Suzuki Right and Aino Megumi", said Kouta.

"Nice to meet you", said Right and Megumi

"Nice to meet you too...", said Katsumi.

"Oh yeah, we've been here for a meeting, and...", Right's words cutted off when suddenly, "Eeek!", they heard a strange sound in front of the patisserie, everyone in there surprised with it.

"What happened? Let's check!", said Ichika to the everyone.

"Ok!", said them, and run out to the park to check what is it.

All of them arrived at the park at the same time, it was Kiradaver Veclipse, and Bugster Gaist.

"What?! Is that Gaist?", asked Izuna.

"Yes, even a Veclipse", explained Guren.

Looks like the Kiradaver Veclipse want to attack a fairy, Ribbon, "Wait... watch out!", and Katsumi saved Ribbon from the its attack.

"Thanks ~desu wa", said Ribbon.

"You're welcome...", replied Katsumi, "Guys!"

"Yes!", said them.

But the 2017's riders, rangers, and cures standing in front of them.

"Guren, Rekka, let's transform and fight them with us!", said Emu.

"Ok!", said the red wolf team leaders.

"Let's go!", said Lucky and Guren.

* * *

"Gear Mode, Tenkai Go!", shouted Guren.

"Gaist On!", shouted Rekka.

"Mighty Action X!"

"Henshin!", shouted the Ex-aid riders.

"Maximum dai Henshin!", shouted Parado.

"Gashat!"

"Seiza Change!"

"C'mon the Change!"

"Star change!", shouted the first nine kyurangers, Sakuma Kōtaro, and Ōtori Tsurugi.

"Garyo tensei!", shouted Shou Ronbou.

"Cure la mode・decoration!", shouted the kirakira cures.

"Eh? What happened?", said Katsumi surprisingly.

Their splitted screen transformation occured, except the Red wolf team leaders.

"Kamen Rider Ex-aid, Level 2! I'll clear this with no continues!"

"The ultimate saviors! Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!"

"Kirakira Pretty Cure Á La Mode!"

* * *

"Now, it's time to test your luck!", proclaimed Shishi Red.

"Kamen Riders? Super Sentais? Pretty Cures?", Katsumi confused.

"You guys?! We're the Tenkai Knights and Gaist Crushers", said Braven.

"No way! The Pretty Cures beside us!", said Megumi.

"Yeah, the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai beside us too", said Kouta.

"Yes!", said Right.


	9. Ch 8: Ball, Animal, Jewel

Magic World

While Guren's going to Ichigozakamachi, the Blue Blizzard, Beni, and Rakeru arrive at the Magic World from the sky, but luckily, they bumped at the magic carpet and landed safely at the shopping street, "Wow! This place... hey? Are we on another world? We're not on earth?!", Ceylan realized that they are on the other world.

The Blue Blizzard, Pink Stars, Rakeru, and Souji start to investigate the "planet"

"This world is full of magic, you can see many magician live here", Shiren respected the magician around the shopping street called magic shopping street.

"Wait... magic you said? Of course, this is Magic world, I study magic here in the Magic school", said Rakeru.

"Magic school?", asked Sango.

"Yes, I study before Mirai and Liko study there, hardly", explained Rakeru.

Then, the Mahou tsukai cures with their magic school uniform arrive with their magic brooms, but Hanami Kotoha sit beside Asahina Mirai's broom, along with the Zyuohgers, Kyoryugers, Ghost, and Wizard Riders, "Rakeru-senpai!", greeted Izayoi Liko, Rakeru's friend since their first met.

"Ah, Liko-chan! Long time never see you", Rakeru tossed his hand with Liko.

"Liko, who is he?", asked Kazakiri Yamato, the leader of the Zyuohgers.

"He? He's Ryusei Rakeru-senpai, he's an earthling to like Mirai, but he come here himself to study magic", explained Liko to Yamato.

"Eh? He's an earthling?!", asked Mirai.

"Yep, he is", replied Tenkuuji Takeru to Mirai.

"Well, you don't know about us yet, I'm Ceylan, this is Shiren, Beni, and Sango", Ceylan introducing his friends except Rakeru.

"Nice to meet you, Shiren-san", Mirai shook her hand with Shiren.

"~mofu!", they suddenly heard someone, it was Mofurun, a cute fluffy teddy bear, and hugging Souji, "Eh? The doll can talk? And it's too cute..."

"That's Mofurun, my teddy bear", explained Mirai to Souji.

"But, where's my broom?", asked Hanami Kotoha.

Suddenly, "Excuse me!", Mondo Misao passing by them crazily with Kotoha's broom, and accidently hitting Mofurun and Sango, which they suddenly grab Kotoha's broom, but for Ceylan, he grabbed Misao.

"Hey... you're okay sir? And who are you?", asked Ceylan.

"Yes... I'm Mondo Misao", said Misao.

"Hey, don't worry, you're fine now, next time, be careful Misao-san", said Ceylan.

"Micchan! Why are you passing so crazy with my broom?", scolded Kotoha to Misao.

"Yeah, why?", added Yamato.

"Sorry, Ha-chan, I just... want you safe, your broom is still broken", replied Misao.

"What? Broken?", asked Kotoha.

"Wait... Mofurun?", Mirai realized that Mofurun is gone.

"What?! Mofurun, where are you?! Sango-kun!", warned Shiren, but then, he realized that Sango was gone, "Heh... where is he?"

"Heh? She gone with Mofurun? I gotta use my broom", said Rakeru as he summoned his silver broom, he ride that broom and chase Ceylan and Mofurun, and those two landed on a building.

"Mofurun! Hurry up, grab my hand!", shouted Sango, Mofurun then grabbed her hand and jump from the building, "Rakeru-san!"

"Yes!", Rakeru grabbed Ceylan and Mofurun at once! And he landed safely, also Kotoha's broom and fixed it with his spell.

"Wow... that's so brave of you guys...~mofu", commented Mofurun.

"Yes, we are, here's your teddy bear...", Ceylan brought back Mofurun.

But, they suddenly found Yokuma Veclipse and Deathgalien Gaist jump from a bulding, and rolling all over the street.

"Wait... a Yokubal and Deathgalien? And the other monsters?", asked Mirai.

"We should follow those guys", said Yamato to them.

"Ok!", said them, and ran to follow those monsters, and arrive at the "cat" statue with lantern of fire, the core of the magic shopping street.

"What?! These can't be! Let's go!", said Rakeru.

"Ok!", said Haruto, his friends, and Beni.

But they stopped by the 2016's riders, sentai, cures standing in front of them.

"Ceylan, Shiren... let's transform and fight them with us", said Takeru to blue blizzard.

"Yes!", said the blue blizzard.

"Me?", asked Rakeru.

"You stay there", replied Shiren.

"Leave this to us!", said the 2016's riders, sentai, and cures, with blue blizzard.

* * *

"Gear Mode, Tenkai Go!", shouted Ceylan.

"Gaist On!", shouted Shiren.

"Bachiriin Minna!"

"Henshin!", shouted the Ghost riders.

"Wild Instict, Awaken!", shouted the Zyuohgers.

"Miracle・Magical・Jewelyre!", shouted the two Mahou Tsukai cures.

"Felice・FunFun・Flowerle!", shouted Kotoha.

"They transform...", said Rakeru.

Their splitted screen transformation occured

"Connecting the hearts of luminaries, Kamen Rider Ghost!"

"Doubotsu Sentai Zyuohger!"

"Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!"

* * *

"Better not undesterminate this planet!", proclaimed Zyuoh Eagle.

"Those riders, sentais, cures? Wait... another heroes beside us? And my friend...", realized Rakeru.

"I knew it!", said Tributon.

"Wait? Your identity...", said Cure Miracle.

"We're Tenkai Knights", said Tributon.

"And Gaist Crushers", said Shiren.


	10. Ch 9: Car, Shuriken, Key

Yumegahama, Noble Academy

While Guren's going to Ichigozakamachi, with Ceylan's to Magic World, the Yellow Second Team Leaders, Green Gaia, Kinta, and Alexa arrive at Yumegahama behind the Noble Academy's entry building, "Huh? Where are we?", asked Chooki.

Then, they look up the entry, we can see the school's entry with Princess Pretty Cure series' effect, "Hmmm... I never seen this boarding school like this before", said Hayato, they decided to enter the school.

They just about to enter the school, then, "Gokkigen yo, welcome to Noble Academy", Nanase Yui greeted them, when she just passing by them before the entry.

"Noble Academy? Oh... so this is the name of the school huh?", said Chooki.

They found some students wearing the school uniform too, and they greet each other with "Gokkigen yo"

Aihara Yuuki greeted them with that word, and Chooki greeted Yuuki too with the same word, which Hayato got surprised with confusion, "Why you did that?"

Then, somebody greeted them, "Gokkigen yo, I'm Haruno Haruka, who are you guys?", Haruka introduced herself while greet the boys, Hayato glanced at her.

"Eh? Gokkigen yo, Haruka! I'm... Hayato, this is Chooki, Kurama, Toxsa, and Sango", Hayato introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you, guys, I'm the school's student council president here", said Minami.

Then, seven men, and two women arrive, who are the Drive Riders and Ninningers, "Hello, I'm Tomari Shinnosuke, nice to meet you", Shinnosuke greeted them.

"And I'm Igasaki Takaharu, nice to meet you", Takaharu waved at them.

"Nice to meet you, too... Takaharu-san, I guess your team a ninja too right?", Kurama waved at Takaharu.

"Eh? You?", Takaharu surprised to what Kurama said.

"Ninja too, I knew it...", Kurama smiled.

"Yes! It's so hot!", Takaharu tossed hand with Kurama.

"You look so close now even just the first met", commented Amanogawa Kirara.

Then, a fairy lamb passing by.

"Um.. excuse me little lamb, can you please tell me where the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cure are?", asked Toxsa to that lamb, Candy.

"Huh? For what ~kuru?", asked Candy.

"Well, I just want to know...", replied Toxsa.

"Um... they're in...", Candy just about to reply.

"Hey, Candy-chan!", Sakurada Hiromu called her.

It was the Fourze Riders, Go-Busters, and Smile Cures arrive.

"Strange boy, what are you doing with Candy?", asked Hoshizora Miyuki.

"Are you asking about our identities?", added Kisaragi Gentaro.

"Hahaha...", Kurama laughed.

"Eh? What do you mean?", asked Toxsa back.

"Well, I think they need Shinnosuke and friends for something ~kuru...", said Candy.

"Yes, maybe...", Shinnosuke, Takaharu, and Haruka just about to talk, but a strange attack seen from the sky, "Watch out!", Sango pushed Candy from the attack.

"What? What just happened?", asked Chooki.

"Those monsters!", replied Hayato, pointing something above the school building which then, the others too, it was Roidkai Veclipse and Zetsuborg Gaist.

"Those monsters?!", shouted all of the riders, sentais, and cures.

The yellow second team leaders, green gaia, and Sango were surprised.

" _What?! A Zetsuborg Gaist? It looks kinda hard..._ ", said Hayato in his mind.

Sango, Gentaro and friends decide to transform.

"Guys, let's go!", said Sango.

"Yeah!", said Gentaro and friends.

But Shinnosuke pull the second team leaders' hand, "Eh? Shinnosuke-san?", Chooki don't know what he gonna said.

"Let's go fight with us!", commanded Shinnosuke.

"Ok!", said the yellow second team leaders.

* * *

"Gear Mode, Tenkai Go!", shouted Chooki.

"Gaist On!", shouted Hayato.

"Let's...", said Shijima Go.

"Henshin!", shouted the Drive riders.

"Shuriken Henge/Change!", shouted the Ninningers.

"Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!", shouted the Princess cures.

The scene fades white, "What?", said Sango speechlessly.

Their splitted screen transformation occured, except the yellow second team leaders.

"Kamen Rider Drive, let's go for a ride!"

"We are shinobi, but we don't hide! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!"

"Strongly! Gently! Beautifuly! Go! Princess Pretty Cure!"

* * *

"Instead of hiding, we gonna rampage!", proclaimed Aka Ninger.

"Kamen Rider Drive... Ninningers... Princess Pretty Cure...", murmured Lydendor.

"Huh?", Hayato became speechless, "You!!"


	11. Ch 10: The Showdowns

Back to the Ichigozakamachi, the Kiradaver Veclipse swing its hand toward to the Ex-aid Riders and Kyurangers, but Ex-aid defended them by grab that big hand strongly.

"Shishi Red! Braven!", said Ex-aid.

"Ok!", said Shishi Red and Braven, Shishi Red summoned his weapon, Kyu Sword, and Braven took out his Burning Wolf Red Sword.

" **Galaxy!** "

" **Regulus Impact!** ", Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it.

" **Burning Slash!** ", Braven perform a fiery slash attack.

Both attack hit the Kiradaver Veclipse.

Whip trapped two monsters with her attack with her Candy Rod, " **Kirakirakirarun, Whip Decoration!** "

"Take that, thief!", said Whip. But those monsters freed itself from the trap, "Oh, dear! It can't be!"

But, Rekka shoot those monsters down, "Thanks, Rekka", said Whip to Rekka.

"No problem", said him.

As they still attack the Kiradaver Veclipse and Bugster Gaist. But then... both monsters released unprecedented power to the Ex-aid, Kyurangers, Kirakira cures, and the red wolf team leaders, blowing them away to the sky and the monsters chased them.

"Brother... everyone...", Katsumi seen them blown away.

And then, a portal appear and Momiji appear from there.

"Hey... Katsumi-chan, Gen-kun, Izuna-san!", said Momiji.

* * *

Now, to the Magic World, Zyuoh Eagle and Cure Miracle jump to the sky, looks like they want to do something.

"Miracle, let's go!", said Zyuoh Eagle.

"Yes!", said Miracle.

Zyuoh Eagle took his Zyuoh Buster in gun mode.

Miracle summoned her Linkle Stick, "Linkle Stick!"

Zyuoh Eagle shoot the Yokuma Veclipse with that gun.

Miracle places the Linkle Stone Tanzanite, " **Linkle! Tanzanite!** "

But, suddenly, the two monsters were trying to attack back, but Kamen Rider Ghost and Tributon stopped its attack.

" **Omega Drive!** ", Ghost uses spiritual energy of the flying kick attack.

" **Blizzard Shoot!** ", Tributon shoot those monster with blizzard.

And strike the two monster down, "Take that!", said Ghost.

They fight those Veclipse and Gaists respectively until the monsters gave up, and jump to the sky.

"Heh? Those monsters? Guys!", commanded Tributon.

"Yes!", said them with Shiren, Rakeru, and Beni.

* * *

Let's get into the Yumegahama, the Drive riders, Ninningers, Princess cures, and the yellow second team leaders fight those Roadkai Veclipse and Zetsuborg Gaist.

"Guys, let's do something amazing", said Kamen Rider Drive.

"Ok!", said Aka Ninger and Cure Flora.

" **Shuriken Ninpō ougi! Cherry blossom technique!** ", Aka Ninger released a bunch of cherry blossom petals to the Roadkai Skill Veclipse.

" **Sakura! Dance, o cherry blossom! Pretty Cure, Sakura Turbulence!** ", Flora sent a burst of cherry blossom petals to the Zetsuborg Gaist.

"Now, let me do this", said Drive, and he did a tire exchange.

" **Tire exchange! Pink Sakura!** ", now Drive's tire got pink with cherry blossom petals, he shot a burst of cherry blossom petals to both monster.

" **Thunder Blitz!** ", Lydendor perform a lightning attack.

" **Golden palm whirwind!** ", Hayato release a tornado to those monsters.

As the they still fight, Then the monsters came towards the green gaia, Sango, Gentaro, and friends.

"What?", Sango surprised.

"Hey? What now?", asked Lydendor.

Then... Hayato stopped two assaults with his tornado attack, and pushed away to the sky.

"Huh? So golden...", said Hayato.

"You so strong to blow them...", commented Sango.

"Yep...", said Hayato.

"Hhh... let's go!", said Lydendor.

* * *

As in sunset, The Kiradaver Veclipse and Bugster Gaist were arrive at the Tekkou City's forest, but the 2017's and 2014's hero leaders, the Red Wolf Team Leaders were fall down from the sky and hit the Kiradaver Skill Veclipse with Ex-aid series' game effect, HIT!

"Whoa... that's strong us...", said Rekka.

And, the 2017 teammates fell down from the sky and hit the Bugster Gaist.

"Guys?", Braven surprised seeing them.

"Ahh... we're okay", said Sasori Orange.

But, the other Veclipse and Gaists arrive, surrounding them.

"What? Now they're 6?!", said Para-dx.

"Impossible...", said Brave.

The monsters about to attack them, Luckily, Shiren stop the Bugdaver's attack, Lydendor stopped the rest of the Veclipses and Gaists attacks with the shuriken shield at once, they and the others, the knights and crushers arrive, and the fairies.

"You're okay?", asked Shiren.

"Eh? Shiren!", Rekka noticed him with the others.

"Guys...", said Lydendor.

"Eh? Chooki-san! Guys!", Braven noticed him and the riders, rangers, cures.

"Whip, we met again!", Miracle waved at Whip.

"Miracle! Magical! Eh? Flora too, and they with...", greeted Whip.

"Just like you, we're with these rider, ranger, knights, and crushers, right, Takaharu-san?", said Flora.

"Yes, wait... and those... more knights and crusher?!", replied Aka Ninger.

"Yep", replied Rekka.

But they noticed the Veclipse and Gaists just about to attack them, "Eh? Now they're so many... there are 6?!", choked Drive.

"Yes, they must be created by someone!", replied Wizard.

"Let's go!", said Braven.

(Playing SHINE! Kirakira Pretty Cure Á La Mode/LUCKYSTARS)

And the knights, crushers, riders, rangers, and cures continue their fight with those Veclipse and Gaists.

The heroes fight those monsters. But for Tributon, he got a freezing idea.

"Hey, Yamato-san, let me borrow your EagRiser", said Tributon to Zyuoh Eagle.

"Ok!", Zyuoh Eagle threw his EagRiser to Tributon, he grab it.

"Alright~!", Tributon connect the EagRiser with his Blizzard Tributon Striker's shooter part, "Parfait, let's go!"

"Ok!", said Cure Parfait.

" **Kirakirakirarin!** **Blizzard Parfait Feather Arrow!** ", they perform a coldest shoot with red feathers accompanying it, hitting the Yokuma Veclipse.

"Ok, now it's time to try this Skill attack, guys!", Braven getting ready to attack and commanded his teammates who uses the Skill Card from Momiji to try the Skill attack.

"Yes!", said Tributon and Lydendor.

They did a backflip kick and damage the Veclipse with the Skill Cards' power from Momiji they use.

"So beautiful...", commented Miracle.

"Our turn now, guys!", said Rekka to his teammates.

"Alright!", said Hayato and Shiren.

They punch the Gaists with the help of the Gaimetals' powers from Momiji.

"Wow... it's like hanami!", commented Ex-aid seeing his attack.

"Awesome, just like in summer festival!", commented Aka Ninger.

"Everyone!", shouted Ex-aid to the riders, rangers, and cures.

"Yeah!", said the riders, rangers, and cures.

They kicked all of the Veclipses and Gaists, and the cube sparks appear above the Veclipses' head, like how the crystals appear above the Gaists' head.

"Crush Chance!", said the three crushers.

"Guys, let us borrow your power", said Rekka to the riders, rangers, and cures, which they let them.

" **Exceed Fenrir! Rekka Decoration!** "

" **Crystal Unicorn Omega Blizzard!** "

" **Glory Garuda Windy Violent Slash!** "

" **Burning Critical Impact!** "

" **Blizzard Diamond Finish!** "

" **Thunder Full Throtle-billon!** "

And all of the attack become one.

" **Tenkai Gaist Critical Finish!** "

 _BOOM!_

What a strike, they defeated all Veclipses and Gaists at once, turning back into the Tencards respectively to the riders', sentais', and cures' theme, even the Gaimetals, but Tencards are combination.

"Crush Complete!", said Rekka, "Hey? So those monsters... are the Tencards and Gaimetals respectively to the riders', sentais', and cures' theme?", The three knights and crushers took the Tencards and Gaimetals respectively.

"Wow...", Momiji then came up to the heroes, "Ex-aid... Shishi Red... Whip..."

"Huh? Who are you?", asked the 2017 team leaders.

"I'm Momiji, from Momijigahara realm of Shikisetsunosekai", replied Momiji.

"But how did you know us?", asked the riders, rangers, and cures.

"Sakura told me about it, I need you too", replied Momiji.

"Oh... so that's it...", said Red Buster.

"Excuse me...", the other knights, and crushers came up to them.

"We're actually the Tenkai Knights too", said Katsumi.

"And we're the Gaist Crusher too like Rekka", continue Sango.

"Eh? Really?", asked Shishi Red.

"Yes", the other knights and crushers just about to took out their Tenkai Phone and Gai Phone respectively, but...

"That's okay, Don't worry...", said Braven.

"Well, they are our other team members", explain Rekka to the riders, rangers, and cures.

"Oh, really?", asked Whip.

"Yes...", replied Rakeru, "You guys really cool..."


	12. Ch 11: Teikiatsu's attack

"So... who turn these all into the Skill Veclipse and Gaist?", asked Braven holding the Kyu Ex-aid Skill Card and Kirakiraru Usagi Gaimetal.

"My servants create all of these", a strange sound heard from the tree bunches.

"Eh?", everyone notice somebody above the tree bunches.

"Eh? Who are you?!", asked the 2016 leaders and Magical.

"You must be Teikiatsu like in my dream!", guess Braven.

"Wait... you... are the one who turned my friends into these?!", said Momiji angrily, showing his friends' origami they turned to.

"Huh? Sakura!", Whip shocked seeing goldfish origami of Sakura.

"Hanabi!", yelled Shishi Red seeing Hanabi's curse.

"Yuki!", Ex-aid surprised seeing Yuki's curse.

Yeah, Whip, Shishi Red, and Ex-aid already met them before, respectively, Whip met Sakura, Shishi Red met Hanabi, and Ex-aid met Yuki.

"Yes, I curse all of your friends, Momiji", said Teikiatsu.

"Grrr... don't do that to our friend", the 2017's team leaders prepare their weapon to attack Teikiatsu, but he throw the paper cranes to dropped their weapons.

"What?", the others surprised with that, Teikiatsu stop their movement, especially Ex-aid, Shishi Red, and Whip! Except, Braven and Momiji thanks to the TenGai Kisetsu Light.

"Hey! Why did you do that?", asked Shishi Red angrily.

"I... want to take your brightness!", Teikiatsu threw three paper shurikens again to the 2017's team leaders, but Braven caught those shurikens quickly behind Momiji.

"Why would you do this?!", asked Braven and Momiji angrily.

"Because, Yomigare want to revenge the riders, rangers, and cures", replied Teikiatsu.

Braven about to attack Teikiatsu with Paper Crane Skill Card, inserting it to his Tenkai Phone.

"Take flight, white paper cranes!", Braven send a clone of white paper cranes to Teikiatsu with the TenGai Kisetsu Light's help.

Now Teikiatsu feel didn't want to attack them, and he's gone, and the riders, rangers, cures, other knights, and crushers able to move again.

"Hey! What happen, Braven? And thank you for saving us", asked Ex-aid.

"You're welcome, and it was... Teikiatsu, stop all of your movement, and he's gone, now, you can move again", explained Braven.

"Ah, thank goodness you guys can still move, and you save us", said Magical.

"Hey, me too", said Momiji.

"Wait... how come Teikiatsu has the same ability with Samidare?", asked Whip.

"But, who he really is?", asked Kurokishi.

But, suddenly, he heard Rekka's stomach grumbling.

"Ah... where's my lunch?", asked Rekka.

"Rekka...", said Sango with smiling-confusing expression.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, where do we go dinner tonight?", asked Momiji.

"Um... want to go dinner at GCG base? All of us", offered Hayato.

"Yeah, let's go, guys", said Braven, but first, he activates his holo-glass once again to scan those riders, rangers, and cures secretly to find the detail information about all of those teams.


	13. Ch 12: A small dinner

Back to the GCG, the riders, rangers, cures, knights, and crushers were detransform already, let's see the Red Wolf Team Leaders, Yellow Second Team Leaders, and Momiji at the kitchen.

"Hey, Momiji, what shall we cook?", asked Guren to Momiji.

"Um... how about the sweets respective to the seasons?", explained Momiji.

Then, the electronic door of the kitchen opens, it was Rekka's big sister, Shirogane Rin, she brought two bags of lunch boxes, yeah, Rekka ordered sakura bentou and hanabi bentou before, "Excuse me, White rice shop here!"

"Ah, big sis", said Rekka, came up to his sister with Guren.

"Here, the sakura bentou and hanabi bentou, you guys want to have dinner right?", asked Rin to the Red Wolf Team Leaders, Yellow Second Team Leaders, Kinta, and Momiji.

"Yes", replied the Red Wolf Team Leaders, took the bag of lunch boxes.

"Thank you then", Rin left the room.

"Hey, guys", said Momiji, "Why don't you guys make yuki snowflake cookies, sakura macarons, hanabi poppin' muffins, and momiji pancakes, and I go make maple sauce curry rice and mint sauce curry rice"

"Good idea", said Guren.

They all cook together just in few minutes, after a while, it's ready, they served all of these in the GCG base's dining room.

"Here you go, please help yourself", Guren serving the sakura macarons they made.

"Eh? Sakura macarons~!", said Emu, Lucky, and Ichika looking at the sakura macarons.

"Alright, lucky!", Lucky excited with it.

"Did you make all of these yourself?", asked Ichika.

"Yes, We all did...", explain Guren, smiles.

"Really?", asked Emu.

"These too...", Momiji served the rest of the desserts.

"Eh... Muffins with popping candies!", said Takeru, Yamato, Mirai and Liko.

"Oh... the Maple leaf shaped pancakes!", said Shinnosuke.

"And Snowflake cookies...", said Takaharu and Haruka.

"And we brought lunch boxes and curry rices", Rekka served the sakura sprinkle bentou and the mint sauce yuki curry rice, Hayato served the maple sauce momiji curry rice, and Chooki served the hanabi sprinkle bentou.

"Let me help you, Rekka-kun", said Takaharu help Rekka brought that curry rice.

"I never see this flowery macaron before...", said Haruka, and bites the sakura macaron.

"Yes... too cute to eat...", commented Mirai, and ate the sakura macaron.

"How come this muffin just like a firework burst since it has popping candies in it?", Yamato ate his hanabi poppin' muffin.

"Hehe... of course, but for sure, Yamato-san and Emu-san look twin from their hair, right?", asked Ichika.

"Seriously?", Yamato and Emu looked each other in split screen.

"Hey, wait...", said Takaharu.

"What?", asked Sango.

"How come you need to search us?", asked Takaharu.

"Hehe... I tell them to search you guys", explained Momiji.

"And how did you know we're the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures?", asked Shinnosuke.

"Well, Momiji explained to us", explained Hayato.

"Yeah", continued Guren, "And I got the detail information about all of your team last time before we go back to this base with my holo-glass of my helmet, sorry I didn't tell you before"

"That's fine", Shinnosuke apologized.

"But, you saved Ribbon-chan from the Kiradaver Skill Veclipse attack", Ichika thanked to Katsumi.

"You too, Sango-kun, Ceylan-san, Rakeru-senpai, you saved Mofurun", Mirai thanked to Sango, Ceylan, and Rakeru

"You too, Lita-san, for avoiding us from the Zetsuborg Gaist's attack", Haruka thanked to Lita.

"Um... but you know we're newbie here, and still weak unlike them", said Katsumi.

"Yeah, me too", said Sango.

"Katsumi-chan, don't worry, we're here too", said Guren.

"Yeah, you guys not alone at all", said Rekka.

"So don't worry about that...", said Momiji.

"Oh, so that's why you guys need us too, Momiji-kun, right?", asked Hiromu.

"Um... yes...", replied Momiji, murmured.

"Hey, I can't wait to taste this unique lunch box", said Aida Mana.

"Oh, yeah, let's eat...", said Haruto.

Ceylan ate the mint sauce yuki curry rice, "Ah... it's hot!"

"Hey... are you okay, Cey-kun? It's still hot", said Shiren.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Shiren-san, I'm fine, just kidding... but it's minty that remove the hotness", Ceylan smile michiefly, Shiren just smiles with the expression he was tricked, yeah, he sits beside Ceylan.

Momiji remembered about his past he forgive Sakura because he accidentaly hurt her.

"Huh? What happened to me? Why I want to cry?", Momiji murmured in his mind.

Meanwhile...

"Ceylan-san, is the lime parfait fan, right?", asked Ciel.

"Yep", replied Ceylan.

"That's a good cut, Hiiro-san", commented Ichika seeing Hiiro cutted his sakura makaron and eat it with fork.

and walked out to the outdoor.

"Eh? Momij?", Guren noticed Momiji walked to the outdoor, "Rekka, Chooki, Hayato..."

"Uh... ok", the Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders decided to check Momiji's feeling after they finished their dinner.


	14. Ch 13: Momiji's past

Momiji was sitting at the GCG base's outdoor floor, is not the rooftop, at the tip, seeing the clear sea, then, the Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders arrive at it.

"Hey, Momiji...", called Rekka.

"What's wrong with you?", asked Guren.

"Um... I was actually want to tell you the truth why I need your help", replied Momiji.

"Huh? What is it?", asked the Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders together.

"And why are you crying?", asked Guren again.

"Actually...", Momiji started to explain, and his flashback he was a child shown.

"I'm a friend of Sakura, Hanabi, Yuki, Shizuku, I first time met them at the Shikisetsunosekai's core, the time I've accidently hurt Sakura when playing with her, a crane, Hikaru cures her, and he forgave me about the accident, and he decide to become my close friend, like Sakura", explained Momiji, and the flashback ends, now, we can see Momiji sitting with the Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders, listening to Momiji's words.

"One day, I found Shizuku turned into Samidare by Karasu Tengu, and three different teams, differently save Sakura, Hanabi, and Yuki on their realm, and they're the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures", continued Momiji, the riders, rangers, and cures were deffinately standing behind him.

"Now... Yomigare, the Veclipse-Eraser man, attack my realm, the Shikisetsunosekai's core, everything in there... I lost my friends, and my close friend, Hikaru, I just want to ran away from that world with another close friend, Sakura, but... she got turned into origami too", Momiji began to cry.

"Um... Momiji...", Mirai just wanted to came up to Momiji, but Yamato stopped her with his hand, "Don't be rude, he's talking with them", he said.

"Ok...", said Mirai, with weakly voice.

"And I escaped from that world myself... and thrown to this base... now... I'm not only need the riders... rangers... and cures... I need two teams to help me... please... I need your teams' help too... and go tsukimi in the core together with all riders, sentais, and cures after Yomigare defeated... *sob*...", said Momiji, still crying.

"Momiji, we know your world is in danger, and you found us at the White rice shop", said Guren.

"Eh?", Momiji surprised.

"Yeah, at first, we don't know why you need us", said Rakeru.

"Now we know", said Ceylan.

"You're in trouble", said Rekka.

"And don't worry about your broken friendship", said Katsumi.

"We all friends for you", said Chooki.

"You're not alone at all", said Toxsa.

"We'll gonna help you to uncurse your friends", said Beni.

"Bring back your close friend, Hikaru", said Gen.

"And save that golden Shikisetsunosekai", said Hayato.

Momiji wipes his tears from his eyes, and stood up, "Well, thanks a lot of you guys to be my partners"

The Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders stood up, "Now, let us help you to reveal the gate to the Shikisetsunosekai, lend me your hand", Guren hand overed Momiji to help him.


	15. Ch 14: The Autumn-Spring Sweets

Now, at the kitchen again, looks like the Red Wolf Team Leaders, Yellow Second Team Leaders, and Momiji cook something else.

"Hey, Momiji, you're name is come from the autumn leaf, right?", asked Guren.

"Yep", replied Momiji, he mix the batter of the sponge cake.

"And your autumn motif and Sakura's spring motif inpired us to make momiji sakura daifuku for you and Sakura, with, my knight emblem, Chooki's knight emblem, Rekka's Fenrir, and Hayato's Garuda", explained Guren.

"Here, try this", Hayato brought a jar of eadable salted autumn leaves and took one of it, Momiji eat that autumn leaf, "Ah! This is salty... did you use it?", asked Momiji, Stuck out his tongue.

"Hahaha... yes, Sakura feel this too", said Rekka, he brought up the jar of salted cherry blossoms.

"Eh? How did you know I feel the same with Sakura?", asked Momiji.

"Ichika tell this to us when having a dinner", explained Chooki.

"But think about it, the little salty taste can become an sweet taste", said Rekka.

"Yes, from your memory, I can say that you're a brave, kindful, survivor, sacrificed boy, and always be helpful, sometimes, there's a threat and harm things in your friend's feeling, but it's able to removed by your courage", said Guren, as he wrap the sponge cake, chocolate, and strawberry with the daifuku wrapping, half maple flavour red and half cherry flavour pink, he cut the momiji sakura daifuku halfly, the red half is for Momiji, "Here, Momiji, it's ready to serve"

"For me?", asked Momiji.

The Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Secondary Leaders nodded, "Oh... thanks", said Momiji, smiling, and ate the half red daifuku, "Wow... so delicious!"

Guren and Hayato smile, Chooki smiles with showing his teeth, Rekka too but with pumping his fist.

Suddenly, a red light appears from their pockets, they took out the TenGai Kisetsu Light, it was pointing straight to the door, "This golden TenGai Kisetsu Light...", Hayato realized.

At the GCG base's work room, "The flashlight found something outside!", said Vulcan.

The GCG crews and the knights' partners came out to the rooftop floor by the flashlights' direction, with Momiji, the knights, and crushers, and realized... it was a red gate to the Shikisetsunosekai at one of the rooftop's sharp pole and turn back Momiji's partner, Sakura to normal thanks from the TenGai light, "Ugh... Momiji-sama?", asked her.

"Sakura!", Momiji hugged Sakura, "You're fine now, the light uncurse you, and I found the team with the rare Red Wolf Team Leader and Yellow Second Team Leader, Tenkai Knights and Gaist Crushers, and I have half daifuku left for you"

"Wow, so that's the team... thanks... knights... crushers..", Sakura thanked to the Red Wolf Team Leaders and the Yellow Second Team Leaders, and she ate the half pink daifuku, "Ah... delicious..."

The Red Wolf Team Leaders and the Yellow Second Team Leaders smile, then, Hayato took out the Himeno Yumekagi Gaimetal from his pocket, "Are we gonna use this Gaimetal's soul gaist to open this door tommorow?"

"Heh? My themed Gaimetal?", asked Haruka, in fact, she standing with Shinnosuke and Takaharu after the crews!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the room of Shikisetsunosekai, we can see Yomigare and Teikiatsu in there, and Teikiatsu is in silent.

"Nice job, Teikiatsu", said Yomigare, yeah, he's more serious than Karasu Tengu, and a human, "Now the only plan is to steal the secret seasons' sources"

Teikiatsu just still silent.

"What's wrong, Teikiatsu? Are you remember about Momiji?", said Yomigare, "I'll make you forget about him with this easy thing", he snapped his finger and hypnotized Teikiatsu in dark, and fell down.

"Well, now, Teikiatsu, you'll woke up soon and the trouble comes again, hahahahahaha!!!", said Yomigare.


	16. Ch 15: To the Shikisetsunosekai

The next night, the Knights, Crushers, Riders, Sentai Rangers, and Cures are transformed already, and gathered at the rooftop in front of the gate to Shikisetsunosekai, with the GCG crews, the knights' partners, and fairies.

"Here, Momiji-kun", Hayato gave the Himeno Yumekagi Gaimetal to Momiji.

"Thanks", said Momiji.

"Flora, he don't have to borrow your key, because the Gaimetal Himeno Yumekagi's Soul Gaist's shape is simillar to your Sakura Dress Up Key", explained Sakura.

"Eh? Seriously?", asked Flora.

"Of course, Haruka...", replied Aka Ninger, smiling.

"Everyone, we gonna stay here", said White-san.

"Yep, anytime you're in danger, we'll help you with this", said Guren's and Katsumi's dad.

"And you, older brothers... be careful and don't give up", said Kohaku to his brother and Braven.

Braven and Hayato speechlessed with smile-confused expression, "Ok, we'll be fine, Kohaku", said them together, smiling.

"And we'll always support you guys, do your best, knights, crushers, riders, rangers, cures", said Hisui.

The Red Wolf Team Leaders and the Yellow Second Team Leaders smiles, "Thanks...", said Braven.

Before that, Momiji gave Sakura the other TenGai Kisetsu Light to Sakura.

"For you, Sakura", explained Momiji.

"Thanks, Momiji-sama", said Sakura.

"You're welcome... now, hold my hand", said Momiji to Sakura, which she nodded and grabbed Momiji's left hand.

"Ok, do it, Momiji", said Braven.

"Himeno Yumekagi, soul gaist!", commanded Momiji, and the Gaimetal he hold become the soul gaist and unlocks the gate to the Shikisetsunosekai, and opens just like the gate to the Sakuragahara but with red light.

"Bye, we're leaving", said Braven, and the knights, crushers, riders, rangers, cures, and Momiji entered the gate.

"Have a nice trip!", said all of the GCG crews, the fairies, and the knights' partners.

* * *

Now, we can see the path to the Shikisetsunosekai's core but larger than before, the sparkling sound heard, and we can see the heroes, Momiji, and Sakura walking at that path.

"So golden... this is the path that the cures use to go to Sakuragahara, even the sentais use this to Hanabigahara and riders to Yukigahara too", explained Hayato about this path and seeing the view of the path's sky.

Suddenly, Lydendor saw a light at the peak of the path, "Eh? Is that... the entrance?"

Momiji stopped with Sakura.

"What's wrong, Momiji?", asked Sakura.

"How am I gonna back to my true form?", asked Momiji.

Then, Braven and the others cheer Momiji up, "Don't worry, Momiji, we know what to do, we'll restore the maple leaves, cherry blossoms, everything in there, and let's tsukimi together", said Stella.

"How?", asked Momiji.

"Your friends, we are always connected, no matter how far we are", said Braven, "Guys..."

Everyone gathered, hold their hands and form a circle, but Sakura didn't hold Hayato's right hand, he stand beside him, and Momiji didn't hold Braven's left hand, "Momiji... do you know why we can overcome every Gaists and Veclipses no matter where they come from? That's because of the teamwork", said Rekka.

"The golden hope too", said Hayato, "Don't ever lose your hope, keep it by trust your friends, old and new, no matter how is it"

"And it's important you have a courage, don't be afraid to reach your dreams and hopes, don't give up on it", continued Lydendor.

"So, we'll advance forward if you do so... Momiji", said Braven, and hand overed Momiji.

"Yeah!", and Momiji hold Braven's right hand

"You too, Sakura...", said Hayato to Sakura.

"Yes!", Sakura holded Hayato's hand, everyone, except the riders, rangers, cures, Sakura and Braven close their eyes, and a burst of colorful light with sparkling cube spaks and crystals pieces surround everyone.

"Whoa... what's happening?", said Braven confused, and he closes his eyes quickly.

With the light surrounding them, everyone change their appearance into 3D! And different season sign is placed twice, riders got two snowflake signs, rangers got two firework signs, cures got two cherry blossom signs, the other knights and crushers got two maple leaf signs, Sakura's and Momiji's outfit ornament sparkle again.

Braven opened his eyes, and now has two maple leaf transparent highlights on his eyes, "Momiji, Sakura, that's your true form?"

"Yeah...", then Momiji glanced at him, "Braven, did you got those signs as your eyes' highlight?"

"What?", Braven surprised what Momiji said.

"Your eyes reminded me to Shizuku", said Sakura, and Braven smile about that.

"Whoa, everyone's too!", said Momiji.

The 3D appearance made everyone amazed, especially Rekka, the Yellow Second Team Leaders, Ex-aid, Shishi Red, and Whip.

"Hey... we got this appearance again!", said Ex-aid.

"Wow... this greatly perfect", commented Rekka.

"And golden...", continued Hayato.

"Cool... I like this", Lydendor amazed.

Braven smiles, "Now, let's go!"

"Yeah!", said all of them and entered the portal to Shikisetsunosekai's core.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the GCG base rooftop, we can see Shinnosuke's, Takaharu's, and Haruka's senpai leaders, saw that door to Shikisetsunosekai.

"What is that door?", asked Kouta.

"I don't know, maybe our friends are going to restore an immportant things in another world", replied Megumi.

Then, their senpai leaders came up to them.

"Megumi, shall we help them to defeat that villain's servants?", asked Mana.

"Eh? Mana, Haruto, Daigo, it's nice to meet you again! Oh yeah, I've just remembered that I first met with Guren-kun when he travel to Zawame City by himself, and I realized he also has friends too and a Tenkai Knight!", said Kouta.

"Really? Us too!", said Haruto.

Then, their senpai leaders arrive.

"Guys...", said Hiromu.

"Huh? Nice to meet you again!", said Mana and Daigo.

"Well help you guys, we want you to lend me your power", said Miyuki.

"Yeah, let's go!", said Gentaro.

"Ok", said Right.


	17. Ch 16: Yomigare's appear

Shikisetsunosekai's core.

The heroes and Momiji arrive at the core of the Shikisetsunosekai, a path between bamboo trees, although the field didn't covered by the snow as usual just like Yukigahara realm now.

As our heroes and Momiji still walking, Braven suddenly hear something thanks to his wolf's superhearing ability, and he stopped.

"Eh? What's wrong?", asked Lydendor.

"Someone's coming!", warned Braven.

Everyone surprided and stay awared, especially Shiren, the two beasts coming from the sky! Ex-aid and Whip avoided that, and those beasts are Aotori, Momotori, and Kurotori.

"Well... well... well... we are waiting for you knights, crushers, and you come with the riders, sentais, and cures...", said Aotori to the knights and crushers.

"Hey, did you wait for us?", asked Stella back.

"And how could you know is us?!", added Rekka.

Braven read those beasts' minds, "Heh? Are you the one who summoned the Veclipses Monster form and Gaists? And you guys Teikatsu partners!", choked him.

"Wait, How do you know is us?!", asked the three beasts.

"I read your mind! Haha!", laughed Braven.

"WHAT?!", yelled the beasts.

"Well... We're the one who summoned that riders', sentais', and cures' villains themed Skill Veclipses and Gaists, with those three heroes' themed Skill Cards and Gaimetals", explained Aotori, "And you riders, rangers, and cures don't know about those Skill Veclipses and Gaists, hahaha...", these words made Kurama got bored with it.

"And you guys are so lucky because the Tenkai Knights and Gaist Crushers told you about those", continued Momotori, "As the result, all of you guys able to defeat all of them and collect all of those Skill Cards and Gaimetals", these also made Lydendor got frustated.

"Our 100% synchronized power is enough...", said Kurotori.

"You mean 300%, Right?", Momotori fixed Kurotori's words, this made Aka Ninger surprised.

"Hey!", Kurama, Lydendor, and Aka Ninger kick those beasts respectively.

"What do you mean with that 200% power? And you guys steal it from Momiji?!", asked Kurama.

"You look weak", said Aka Ninger.

"Ah... let me finish these words... in this case... Gainu, let's go", told Aotori to Gainu.

"Ok, Tenki!", said Gainu.

The two beast combined their power once and surrounded by dark aura, " **Form change, Extreme Σ mode 300% sychronized power!** "

"What kind of mode are you guys activate with that calculation?!", asked Hayato angrily and shocked.

The two beasts' bodies combined into one Extreme Σ monster, Daitori.

"Really... They combined into one monster? By activate the Extreme Σ mode?!", Braven surpirsed.

The beast roared.

"What the heck?!", Lydendor surprised about that.

"That isn't golden at all!", shouted Hayato.

"Eh?!", Rekka shocked about that situation.

"Guys!", Valorn slam his spear into the ground to heave the gravity.

Daitori cried so loud and blow the heroes, with the ecxeption of the knights, crushers, and Momiji to the sky.

"Huh?", Tributon look at the sky, "Toxsa, you forgot about them..."

"Uh, hahaha...", Valorn laughed.

* * *

The knights, crushers, and Momiji fly to where the riders, rangers, and cures goes, the cherry blossom and maple trees, but they're gone dried just like Sakuragahara and Momijigahara now, and no fireworks just like Hanabigahara now.

Every riders, rangers, and cures who fell down from the sky with Sakura, saved by the knights, crushers, and Momiji, "Braven?", asked Whip, surprised that she succesfully saved by Braven.

"You're fine now...", Braven smiled to Whip.

"Thanks... Hayato-san", Flora thanked to Hayato.

"Yeah... eh? What happened to the 'golden' cherry blossoms and maple leaves? They're gone?", Hayato suddenly realized the cherry blossoms and maple leaves was gone from the trees and field, completely...

"And I didn't see any fireworks at the skies, with no snow from the skies and field", added Lydendor.

"Knights... crushers... everyone...", a voice is calling the heroes and Momiji, from a hill, and it was... Yomigare and his servants, Karasu Tengu, Dai Tengu, and Kou Tengu! "I've been waiting for Momiji-kun, the Tenkai Knights and Gaist Crushers, and you come with the Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures"

"Eh? You must be Yomigare, right?", asked Braven.

"Yes... how did you know my name? And from all of you, I think the knights and crushers are the only match heroes to fight us, the riders, rangers, and cures become my target", said Yomigare.

"From my dream!", replied Braven.

"Huh, Karasu Tengu, you're not defeated yet?", asked Whip.

"Hahaha... No, we're lying", said Karasu Tengu.

"Yes... you guys... you look like too weak to defeat my servants, Karasu Tengu, Dai Tengu, and Kou Tengu at that time, but you able to defeat them", explained Yomigare.

"Ah... why?, commented Lydendor.

"That isn't golden at all...", added Hayato.

"And... Daitori is a Veclipse, will be your opponent, and she's not alone", continued Yomigare, "Guys..."

Karasu Tengu, Dai Tengu, Kou Tengu, summon the other beasts, a veclipse Dairyu, two gaists, Ōinu and Ōtenma.

"They again?!", choked Ex-aid, Shishi Red, and Whip.

"Grrr... I won't let you do whatever it is, this time!", Momiji then run to somewhere else.

"Hey, Momiji!", Braven followed Momiji.

* * *

Again, Momiji and Sakura arrive at the theatre with Braven.

"Wait for me, Momiji, huh? Where are we? And those crowds...", realized Braven noticed at us.

"They're the one who already help me to found the riders, rangers, and cures...", explained Momiji.

"Wow... thanks everyone, I'm Ōgami Guren or Burning Braven, now all of us are fighting with Yomigare", Braven thanked to us to help them.

"And furtherly, he's kinda stronger than Karasu Tengu, and more serious, but, don't forget if you see us in danger or a pinch, use this TenGai Light! And we'll completly refill our powers", said Momiji to us.

Suddenly, "Well... there are something cool from that world... it's almost time for GaiVeclipse to attack you guys, Guys?", said Yomigare.

"Yes, sir", said Daitori, Ōinu, Dairyu, and Ōtenma.

The scene were normal again, "What?! Looks like they about to attack us!", realized Momiji.

"But, don't worry, we'll definately protect all of you, and please help us to refilling our powers", said Braven.

"Bye!", said all of them, and exited the theatre with the red light.

* * *

(Playing EXCITE, in this movie's version)

The heroes start to fight the four beasts even through it's about to attack first, but it's kinda unusual than before... Valorn pushes Daitori strongly and hitting the tree thanks to his Tenkai Strenght.

"Hey... he's the youngest but has a super strenght?", Flora surprised.

Drive, Aka Ninger, and Flora kick Ōinu together.

Then, the crushers attack Dairyu and Ōtenma, and the crystal appear on their head.

"Guys...", commanded Braven to the knights.

They attack Daitori and Ōinu, and these made they bumped with the cubes appear on their head.

"Heroes! Do your best!", Momiji and Sakura wave their TenGai light for the heroes.

Rekka and Hayato made up their extreme form with the cream energies from the Kirakira team. While Braven created the tenkai wolf and his Σ mode of him from the cream energy too.

"Well... this would be golden!", said Hayato, the three attack the beasts, throw the four beasts to the sky, and it's defeated when it landing crashingly and turn back into Gaimetals and Tencards, the Red Wolf Team Leaders and Yellow Second Team Leaders come closer to it.

"Wait... it's defeated...", said Rekka.

"I've told you, Crush complete!", said Hayato.

"Eh?", the 2017 team leaders surprised.


	18. Ch 17: Teikiatsu's identity

"Momiji, Sakura, we defeated them", said Braven, Momiji and Sakura thanked to him.

Suddenly, Teikiatsu appears behind the other knights and crushers, "Huh? You again?", asked Tributon.

"Yes, me", replied Teikiatsu.

Then, Lydendor feel something bad, "Jump!", he, Rekka, and Hayato jumped to the sky, as Teikiatsu turn the other knights, and crushers just about to attack Teikiatsu, except Lydendor, Rekka, and Hayato, that made them relieved, as they landed, Braven came up to them, "You guys okay?"

"Yes, but the worst, they turned into origami!", replied Lydendor.

"What?", Braven surprised what he said.

"Origami, again?!", Drive, Aka Ninger, and Flora shocked to that thing, and all riders, sentais, and cures attack Teikiatsu, but he turn them into origami.

"Now, what about you...", said Teikiatsu.

"Oh... what now...", Sakura began to depressed.

"Leave this to me, I have the superhearing ability like Whip", said Braven.

"Really? You mean at that time we've met those giant birds?", asked Rekka.

"Yes...", Braven closes his eyes, he uses his wolf's superhearing abilty, " _My chance... to read how Teikiatsu did this... I get it... he pulls his left hand before doing an origami attack..._ ", he read Teikiatsu's mind and abilities, and opens his eyes, and able the move with the power of the TenGai Light.

"Chooki, Hayato, stop his corrupted ability!", commanded Braven.

"Yes!", the Yellow Second Team Leaders attack Teikiatsu, plus disable his corrupted origami attack.

"No... my attack didn't work?", Teikiatsu surprised his ability is disabled.

"Rekka, weaken him!", commanded Braven.

"Burning Crash!", Rekka weaken Teikiatsu power with his attack.

"Now!", Braven drop off Teikiatsu's mask with his upper kick, "Success!", and Braven landed safely, "Who's Teikiatsu acctually?!"

Teikiatsu landed from the precinct, and open his face after getting hurt on his face.

"Huh? Hikaru...", Momiji saw Tekiatsu's golden eyes.

"Teikiatsu is... Hikaru?", asked Braven, after heard what Momiji said.

"Oh, dear... why this is happened from before...?", Momiji started to cry.

"Are you the leaders and the second team leaders with Momiji and Sakura who can survive?", asked a voice, and it was... Yomigare's servants, Karasu Tengu, Dai Tengu, and Kou Tengu, with Yomigare!

"But this just make sure those heroes don't know these lies except you, that's the reason why Teikiatsu turn them into that origami", said Kou Tengu.

"And the four seasons' power source has been destroyed by us so nobody enjoy every seasons in that world... and you, Teikiatsu-kun...", Dai Tengu releases his dark power to hypnotize Teikiatsu again.

"Don't!!!", Rekka and the Yellow Second Team Leaders stopped Dai Tengu by their weapon, as the result, the dark power was thrown to the sky and the heavy rain was started.


	19. Ch 18: Momiji and his friends

It was starting to rain the whole Shikisetsunosekai, everyone's sad. Then, Braven came up to Momiji and Sakura.

"Momiji... Sakura... let's go", said Braven, "What happened?"

"Braven... why Yomigare turn him to Teikiatsu? Just to turn my friends into origamis?", asked Momiji.

"Momiji, Sakura... all of that was just for Yomigare's revenge to the riders, sentais, cures... everyone in here especially you, us, and crushers... and it's just you don't know him before...", explained Braven.

"But... how did you know all of these?", asked Sakura.

"It's from my dream... but, we've been a day found the riders, rangers, cures to help us... We'll go tsukimi here... even we first time met... now, there are only two choices... Let Yomigare rule this world? Or reclaim the seasons' power sources? I don't want you lose your hope... please, your friends are waiting for you to be uncurse... and restore the cherry blossoms... fireworks... maple leaves... snows... everything... even those riders, sentais, cures, and Shizuku is your friends, but us, knights and crushers... also friends of you too, Sakura" said Braven, "Let's go!"

"But... how?", asked Momiji and Sakura.

Braven about to attack Yomigare, but...

"Curse you! Braven!", Yomigare attacked Braven with his claws, wounding him to bleeding and pushed to the ground.

"Braven!", shouted Rekka, the Yellow Second Team Leaders, and the 2017 team leaders.

"Why are you encourage Momiji and Sakura from the depression?", asked Yomigare, "How come you say that words...? And you still want to save them and his friends? No chance for that!"

"Do you think is right?", asked a voice.

It was the 2012-2014 team leaders!

"No it wasn't, what Braven's said is right, hope can't be lost!", said ToQ1gou.

"Senpai!", said Ex-aid, Shishi Red, and Whip.

"Huh?", Momiji and Sakura confused.

Braven who was still injured with bleeding, struggled to stood up, "Momiji, Sakura... since we never want our friends or important people putted in harm ways or threatened them... we must save them... let's go"

"Braven...?", murmured Momiji.

"Yeah, friends, hope, love, courage, and never give up, are the immportant things that you must have, and never lose those", said Gaim.

"What? All of you are useless hero, even you don't save Sakura", Karasu Tengu tried to discourage them.

"Is not useless at all!", scolded Braven, still struggle to stood up, "It's for my friends... Everyone's sake... We'll never give up... Because... WE'RE THE SUPER HEROES!!!!"

Suddenly, all of the TenGai lights of them come out with the burst of light, "Wait... these flashlights...", realized Momiji.

"Looks like... the lights would be... golden miracle!", said Hayato.

The seasons' power sources were restored, and the whole snow regained onto the field, cherry blossoms and maple leaves were regained to the trees and field, and the fireworks were regained to the sky, everything just like the other realms and was magically regained with storm of snows, cherry blossoms, fireworks, and maple leaves and stopped the heavy rain, with the sky is full moon night again.

Then, Momiji took Teikiatsu mask, "Hikaru, please, it's me, I'm your friends, Yomigare hypnotize you into evil side, and I want you to change back my friends", Momiji dropped Teikiatsu's mask to break it off.

Teikiatsu turn back to Hikaru, with Hanabi, Momiji, and Shizuku turn back to normal, just like the other knights, crushers, riders, rangers, cures.

"Momiji, Sakura, sorry... I was kidnapped by Yomigare when you guys still playing in here, and command me to turn Shizuku, Hanabi, and Yuki into origami, and hypnotize me into evil side", said Hikaru.

"Hi... Hikaru... Hanabi...", Momiji found out his friends back while he came closer to Hikaru and the others.

"Shizuku... Yuki...", Sakura's too.

"Ah... Momiji! Sakura!", the four hugged Momiji and Sakura.

"You guys alright?", asked Shizuku.

"Yes... but when the two of us about to escape from here, Sakura turned into origami but turn back to normal when the gate to here was revealed at the GCG base's rooftop's pole", explained Momiji.

"What? No! Teikiatsu-kun, why did you gone!!!", said Dai Tengu.

"And their friends are back! This is unfair!", said Yomigare, "I'm gonna turn them back!"

"No more!", Braven stopped them, "We won't let you seperate friends and steal the precious source again!", said him with Rekka, Whip, Ex-aid, Shishi Red, Lydendor, and Hayato.

"We're the Dream Super Heroes!", said all of the knights, crushers, riders, sentais, and cures.

"No way!!! More Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, and Pretty Cures?! This is unfair!!!", Yomigare shocked seeing this situation.

Then, he and his servants, disappear and fused into into one godzilla like giant beast form of Yomigare from the ground.

"Huh?", everyone noticed the monster form of Yomigare.


	20. Ch 19: Dream super heroes, Go!

"Wait? He fused into one monster already?", asked Ex-aid

"Yes! Greatly big...", replied Rekka.

Then, Momiji and his friends came up to them.

"Guys... what happened?", asked Yuki.

"You guys okay

"Wait... I think we got a golden idea! Guren, Chooki, tell this to him", said Hayato to Braven and Lydendor, which they agreed with it.

"Yomigare...", said Lydendor to Yomigare.

"What?", asked Yomigare.

"It's strategy plans time!", replied Braven.

"Well... ok... hurry up", said Yomigare.

Everyone planned their strategy.

"Okay... ready guys?", asked Braven.

"Yeah!", said everyone.

"Everyone, please wave your TenGai light for us!", said Braven to us.

"Lend us the powers!", said Rekka.

"Yeah, let's cheer for the heroes!", said Momiji hold his TenGai Light.

(Playing Get the Glory/Bakuatsu! Gaist Crusher)

"Alright... Dream Super Heroes, Go!", commanded Braven.

"Alright!!", said the Dream Super Heroes, and ran toward to Yomigare, together with Momiji and friends run to the precincts path.

First, the 2012-2014 primary riders, red sentai rangers, and lead cures attack Yomigare.

" **Super** **Star Shoot!** ", they jump and form a star to send it to Yomigare, and blinding him.

Then, the 2015-2017 riders, sentais, and cures.

" **Dream Stars Crash!** ", they do a circle formation with Ex-aid, Shishi Red, and Whip at the center, and send a huge galactic cream energy to Yomigare with GREAT! Effect.

Next, the knights and crushers, they hold their hand together and Braven on the right center, they use all of the 2012-2017 riders', sentais', and cures' themed Skill Cards and Gaimetals.

"Ok, with all of these riders', sentais', and cures' powers, we'll become stronger!", said Braven.

" **All Stars Mega Blast!** ", the Tenkai energies and Gai volts take a shape of a giant blade that slashed Yomigare.

The knights and crushers landed, then, the riders, sentais, and cures came up to the knights and crushers.

"Tenkai Knights, Gaist Crushers, let's combine our powers together", said Whip holding Braven's right hand.

"We understood!", said Braven.

Meanwhile, Momiji and his friends running through the hundreds of precinct.

And this is what Momiji said during it and the flashbacks of the Dream Super Heroes.

"I know this road that I passes with Sakura at that time to escape from here to GCG base, now, with my old and new friends' help..."

Showing the flashback of Drive Riders, Ninningers, and Princess Cures.

"Endless hope..."

Showing the flashback Ghost Riders, Zyuohgers, Mahou Tsukai Cures.

"Strong courage..."

Showing the flashback Ex-aid Riders, Kyurangers, and Kirakira Cures.

"And never give up!"

Showing the flashback Tenkai Knights and Gaist Crushers.

Then, at the splashy path, Momiji stopped.

"Momiji? You're okay?", asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm fine", Momiji continue running but like a ninja this time.

"Huh? Momiji!", his friends chase him and they all arrive at the bamboo grove again with Momiji.

"Is this the way?", asked Yuki.

"Yeah...", replied Momiji.

They arrive at the shrine again.

"Momiji, let's do this!", said Hanabi to Momiji.

"Ok!", Momiji took out his TenGai light, and activate it straight to the shrine.

Back in the battle, the Dream Robo with the head and body of Braven's Σ mode, left arm of Whip's Rabbit mecha, right arm of Rekka's Fenrir, left leg of Shishi Voyager, and the right leg of Ex-aid's Maximum Mighty X's body appears.

"Eh?!", the Red Wolf Team Leaders, and the 2017 team leaders surprised with that mecha.

"That mecha it's ours right?!", replied Braven.

Yomigare just about to kick it.

"Stop!", shouted Rekka, and control the right arm to bite Yomigare's left leg.

"AAAAAH!!!", Yomigare hurted.

"Take that!", said Braven.

Then, Momiji and his friends appear from the shrine, jumped from it.

"Let's do it guys!", commanded Momiji to his friends.

"Ok!", said them.

" **Snowflake Shuriken Blizzard!** ", Yuki send a storm of snowflake shurikens with the TenGai light to freeze Yomigare.

" **Cherry Blossom Shower!** ", Sakura send a storm of cherry blossoms with the TenGai light to blind Yomigare.

" **Firework Explosion Slash!** ", Hanabi slash Yomigare in firework bursts with the TenGai light.

" **Maple Leaf Hurricane!** ", Momiji send a tornado of maple leaves to stunt Yomigare.

"Hikaru! Shizuku!", commanded Momiji.

Hikaru with his beak's sharp tip and Shizuku with her fang, blind Yomigare's arms, that turn back his servants to normal.

"Ah! Why this is so hurt!", said Yomigare's servants.

"Our turn, everyone!", commanded Braven, and the Dream Robo attack...

" **Tenkai Knight...** "

" **Gaist Crusher...** "

" **Pretty Cure..."**

" **Kamen Rider...** "

" **Super Sentai...** "

" **New Dream Monster Kill!** "

"Why are you guys are so stronger than us?!", yelled Yomigare.

"Because... we're on fire!", shouted Braven, At the end, "AND WE NEVER GIVE UP!!!!!", yelled the Red Wolf Team Leaders with the Yellow Second Team Leaders respectively, and the 2017 leaders in split screen.

"NOOO!!!", Yomigare and his servants are completly defeated with vanished with the firework burst and PERFECT! Effect, The Dream Robo disappear, and Braven landed, and lied.

"Braven!", Ex-aid, Shishi Red, Whip, Rekka, the Yellow Second Team Leaders, Sakura, and Momiji quickly came up to Braven.

"Are you okay?", asked Whip.

Braven opens his eyes slowly, and Hayato lift his body quickly, "You alright?"

"Ugh... I'm... okay... thanks from friends, hope, courage, and never give up...", replied Braven, smiles.

"Ah... thank goodness...", said Whip, relieved.

"You're still okay...", continued Rekka.


	21. Ch 20 (Epilogue): Everyone's tsukimi

After the 2012-2014 team leaders go back, Some of the cherry blossoms' petals and maple leaves, the snow on the ground, and fireworks burst at the night sky, we can see the Dream Heroes (the Riders and Sentais take off their helmet) gathered at the center of the maple tree.

"Ah... it's so relaxing...", said Emu.

"Yeah", said Lucky.

"My friends, I'm so glad you guys back...", said Momiji.

"Yep, thanks for the knights', crushers', riders', sentais', and cures' help us to restore this whole world", said Hikaru.

"Yeah...", said Sakura.

"By the way, I and Braven knew all of our senpais, especially the riders and rangers", said Whip.

"What, really?", asked everyone.

"Uh, yes, we do", Braven blushes and put his hands on his neck, and everyone laugh, this is what Braven said to us when his friends have fun...

"We always take care of our friends... playing with them... and laughing together... althrough, our friends can't do that if they got threatened by someone... and it's hard to think how to cheer them... but with friends, togetherness, teamwork, hope, courage, and love, everything's fine, I understood that!"

"Guys...", Braven stood up.

"Braven... what is it?", asked Rekka.

"You know, my dream was real tonight", replied Braven.

"What do you mean?", asked Momiji.

And Braven said, "Well, let's tsukimi together!"

* * *

(Playing Iro ha nioedo chirinuruwo ~Dream Hero ver.)

We can see some images during the credits:

\- When Guren surprised about Tekkou City

\- Rekka when he passes by his family restaurant

\- The transformed Red Wolf Team Leaders realized they're wolves

\- Ichika greeted Guren and the others at the Kirakira Patisserie

\- Ceylan shocked about Misao using Kotoha's broom and about to hit him

\- Hayato notices Haruka

\- The heroes had a dinner at GCG base

\- Momiji hug the restored Sakura

\- The battle with GaiVeclipse

\- The heavy rain

\- And the finisher with the splited screen of the Red Wolf Team Leaders with the Yellow Second Team Leaders respectively, and the 2017 leaders controling it.

Then, the illustration of tsukimi in Shikisetsunosekai's core, here's the list:

\- Shiren, Tributon, and Parfait eating their lime parfait together under a maple tree with the 2017 teammates eating the other sweets

\- Shinnosuke letting Hayato to eat the food he brought, while Takaharu, Flora, and Lydendor smile while watching at them under a cherry blossom tree

\- Valorn, Kurama, Takeru, Yamato, Miracle, and Dracon eating the melonpan

\- Kurokishi and 2015 teammates watching the cherry blossoms and maple leaves scattering, while Izuna sleeping beside Kurokishi

\- Venetta, Sango, and 2016 teammates watching the fireworks in the sky and the falling snow

\- Momiji, Sakura, Stella, Lucky, and Rekka eating their lunch boxes, Emu, Whip, Shizuku, and Hikaru watching them, Braven watching them while eating his chocolate-strawberry mochi

And the credits end with an art of Momiji, Hikaru, Sakura, Shizuku, Hanabi, and Yuki.

* * *

The tsukimi finished, At the other Maple tree and Cherry tree... the Red Wolf Team Leaders, the 2017 team leaders, and the Yellow Second Team Leaders just about to said goodbye to Momiji and his friends.

"Momiji... thank you for your support...", said Braven.

"You too, thanks for help us restore this world...", said Momiji.

"Now, it's time for all of us go back...", said Hayato

"We always remember you", Braven shreded his tears with smile, crying.

Whip holded Braven's shoulder, "It's okay, since there is a tear of tears, a sweet smile stands out"

"Yeah...", Braven wipes his tears.

"Me too...", Momiji smiles with sadly eyes.

"It's okay...", said Rekka, "Even through we don't know if we met again, we are friends, no matter how far we are"

"Okay, in that case, I have a gift for you", Momiji brought something, it was the charm of maple leaf, cherry blossom, firework, and snowflake!

"Whoa... so golden...", commented Hayato.

"A gift from you?", asked Lydendor.

"Yeah... I made that", replied Hikaru.

"Thanks... we always remember you, happy to see you, don't lose your hope", Braven then grab Momiji's hand each other, and seperate.

Then, Braven wave his hand, then fly to the sky far away, with Momiji wave at them from far away.

And an illustration image of the Red Wolf Team Leaders, the Yellow Second Team Leaders, and the 2017 leaders at the sky with maple leaves, cherry blossoms, with fireworks and falling snow, From left to right: Lydendor, Ex-aid, Whip, Braven, Rekka, Shishi Red, and Hayato

END


End file.
